superdangerousfandomcom-20200214-history
Heraldry
Heraldry is used in the costumes of the majority of Masks. Although most Masks publicly established before the Third Boom have unique, or signature costumes (As well as Champions, radical heroes, and many villains) the rest of the Masks rely on heraldry for identification. Clan members who are the Primary member of the clan will use a signature costume, even if they are not the founder of a clan. Heraldry was established by the Apella. Aspects The main aspects of heraldry are the symbol and colors. The colors may be inherently associated with a symbol, or they may change based on specific rules of the symbol. Field The "Field" in classic Heraldy, refers to the background and how it is divided. If a Mask only has one symbol, it will be displayed on the center of their costume (Either on the mask, chest, or cape). In a few cases, such as with the Time-Liches, it will be displayed in the upper right or upper left of their chest. Masks can claim symbols through Clan membership or familial relations. In this case, they may have multiple symbols, or the symbol and/or colors may be modified to show that they are not the primary or founder of the clan. Grammatically, a Mask is always to permitted to use any symbol that they have a claim to, and need not display all symbols. When a Mask has two symbols, they can bisect the costume to display both. If the costume is divided horizontally, the Mask's preferred symbol is on the top, and the other is on the bottom. If the costume is divided vertically, the familial symbol is on the left, and the clan symbol is on the right. If the Mask has two familial symbols, the paternal symbol is on the left, and the maternal symbol is on the right, if there is a paternal/maternal distinction between the symbols. Placement of two clan symbols in a vertical bisection is arbitrary. When a Mask has three or more symbols, and they wish to display more than two of them, placement becomes more complicated. If one symbol is preferred, then it is displayed at the top, and the rest are divided arbitrarily in the bottom. If a mask has two or more familial symbols and one clan symbol, the area containing the familial symbols is divided arbitrarily to show all symbols. The inverse is true for multiple clan symbols and one familial symbol. If a mask has multiple familial and clan symbols, the entire field may be divided arbitrarily to show all symbols. Special Cases An uncommon practice, usually seen with Masks with two or more symbols established before the Third Boom but still active after, is to place their unique, pre-Boom symbol on the right, and their preferred symbol on the left. This is almost always a clan symbol, as there are very few Masks with familial symbols active before the Third Boom. Another practice, which although grammatically correct is generally seen as desperate or rude, is for rogues of a clan to use the clan's symbol. Long-term rivalry with a clan, primary member of a clan, or founder of a clan gives them a claim to the symbol. However, if they have a long-term rivalry with a clan member who is not the primary or the founder, they must display all of that clan member's symbols.